Urano Metria
|name=Urano Metria |kanji=ウラノ・メトリア |rōmaji=Urano Metoria |parent magic= |parent item= |user=Lucy Heartfilia Gemini (combines with Lucy to use the spell) Hibiki Lates (transferred the ability to Lucy) Yukino AgriaFairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 }} Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria) is an uncategorized spell. This spell has been called the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 12-15 Description When the user recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster. This person then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack. It was strong enough to defeat Jackal, an Etherious Demon from The Books of Zeref and as a member of Tartaros. Incantation English= Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... '' ''I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... '' ''Shine! Urano Metria! |-| Kanji= 天を測り天を開き あまねく全ての星々 その輝きをもって 我に姿を示せ テトラビブロスよ 我は星々の支配者 アスペクトは完全なり 荒ぶる門を開放せよ 全天８８星 光る! ウラノ・メトリア! |-| Romaji= Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi Sono kagayaki wo motte '' ''Ware ni sugata wo shimese Tetorabiburosu yo Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha Asupekuto wa kanzen nari Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo Zenten hachijūhassei Hikaru! Urano Metoria! Users *Lucy Heartfilia: She gained the ability to cast this spell thanks to Hibiki, who transferred the spell into her mind through his Archive Magic. However, Hibiki only gave her a one-time casting, so she cannot use Urano Metria again unless she learns how to cast the spell properly through practice. After casting the spell, Lucy wasn't able to remember anything of what she had just done, implying that she entered into a trance of sorts in order to activate Urano Metria. Later, Lucy learned to cast the spell on her own by doubling her Magic Power with help from Gemini when they took on her form. However, according to Lucy, the amount of power is still lower than the first time she used it. Together with Yukino Agria she casts the spell quickly and efficiently winning the battle against the Eclipse spirits Libra and Virgo. During her confrontation against Tartaros' Demon Jackal, Lucy effectively invokes Urano Metria with the power of Aquarius, granted to her by the Celestial Spirit King, allowing her to instantly defeat the Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Pages 14-17 *Hibiki Lates: He transferred this ability to Lucy via Archive Magic, therefore knowing it himself. However, there is no evidence that he is actually capable of casting it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 16 *Yukino Agria: She is seen casting this spell alongside Lucy as a final resort in their battle against their Eclipse spirits Libra and Virgo. But, it remains unknown as to how she learned the spell. Trivia *The name of this spell refers to the very first great Star Atlas, named Uranometria, created in 1603 by the German Lawyer and Astronomer Johann Bayer. The text's name is Graeco-Latin and means "Measuring Heaven/Measuring the Sky" (Uranos is Greek for Sky while metria is a derivation of the Latin word for measuring, metiri), like the opening stanza of the spell. The spell makes references to the 88 classical constellations, which are, like the stars mapped in Uranometria, made up of stars which are visible with the naked eye. References Navigation Category:Spells